


some noodle soup courage

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Series: prompt drabbles [3]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: In the universe where tigress was the one who was found in a radish basket by a noodle shop owner and po was the one adopted in the jade palace, even with different names, these two still find the other.Of course this time around master panda decides that maybe its time to start to change their relationshipHe didn't take into account that jia might be busy.another prompt drabble only I decided that the swap verse might be fun to explore





	some noodle soup courage

the day was peaceful which was a great contrast to what po was feeling inside, The bear was breathing hard as he stared down at his empty bowl, having eaten his noodles nervously as he waited for jia to comeback and take his bowl.

it had taken nearly all his resolve to be here(and some serious pep talk time from the rest of the five) and already it was starting crumble as the villagers around were taking notice of him being here, the fierce master panda here? it surely must include jia! do you think he might challenge her? I bet on proposing, I mean have you seen the way he looks at her?

the more the villagers talked the less confident he felt and the door as well as the training hall felt really tempting until he heard her.

“sorry! dad left me in charge so I’ve been heck of busy, you wanted to talk about something right?” the tigress questioned as she took customers orders. Po gulped as he swallowed up his nerves and went with his resolve

“a-actually drag-I mean jia I would prefer to talk somewhere more” he drawled as he felt more eyes on him “..private”

The feline looked up at him with a questioning but sympathizing look “sorry panda but honestly it looks like my break time is going to be super late with all the customers”

“very well then I will wait later” the panda stated, slightly deflated as he started his way out of the restaurant.

“what? aww come on” the orange cat whined as she made her way to him “don’t leave me in suspense! tell me please”

he felt his cheeks redden at the thought of telling her now in front of the restaurant and how much of fool he’ll like and oh gods what if she rejects him in front of everbody? why didn’t he plan this more?!

“tell me, tell me, tell-” “I LOVE YOU OKAY!!!” he shouted, putting an end to her rambling

if a feather dropped po was pretty sure everyone could hear it and oh god what had he done?

however before any doubt started to set in the silence ended with most patrons gloating how they ‘won a bet’ (was there  bet on us this whole time!?!) and a excited jia as she pretty much tackled him to the ground and shouted she love’s him too-oh! that’s a kiss!

all in all though po called it a good day

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this fic!


End file.
